


Christmas Eve Surprise

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Gift Art, M/M, Merlin Holidays 2019, NSFW Art, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: Merlin has been racking his brain on what to get his  friend and boss, Arthur Pendragon, after he spent most of the last week doing the Grinchy Prat's (albeit astonishingly handsome prat) Christmas shopping. That is until Arthur's big sister finally snaps and clues Merlin in on what Arthur really wants for Christmas.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2019





	Christmas Eve Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_dhampir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/gifts).



> For little_dhampir, hope you like it my dear. Feel free to let me know what you think. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!


End file.
